Practical implementation of a number of important technologies has been slowed by limitations in state-of-the-art energy storage devices. For instance, energy storage devices having electrodes comprising metals, such as Li, Na, Zn, Si, Mg, Al, Sn, and Fe, often face the challenges of dendrite growth and unstable solid electrolyte interface (SEI) layers, which can lead to cell shorting and combustion—thus presenting a major safety concern, especially at high charge rates (current density). In one example, lithium sulfur based redox flow batteries (RFB) using lithium metal as an anode and a LixSy solvent or suspension electrolyte as a catholyte are attractive because of the large specific capacity and energy density. However the formation of soluble long chain polysulfides during charge/discharge can lead to the gradual loss of active mass from the cathode into the electrolyte and onto the lithium anode, continuously forming a passivation film. As a result, severe self-discharge and capacity decay upon cycling are usually observed, hindering the practical application of lithium sulfur batteries. In another example, Li-based nonaqueous RFBs, which can exhibit high energy density and high energy efficiency, can suffer from relatively unstable anodes that limit the cycle life of the RFB. The anode instability can be caused by dendrite growth and/or failure of the solid electrolyte interface (SEI) layer. Traditional approaches of using electrolyte additives or physical barriers to protect the metal anode are often inadequate for the operating conditions possible in certain RFBs. For example, some Li-based nonaqueous RFBs can operate at current densities that are at least ten times higher than conventional, non-flowing lithium-ion batteries. Therefore, improved energy storage devices with stable electrochemical performance and improved safety are needed to enable devices requiring electrical power as well as those benefiting from efficient energy storage.